


The Maddest of Them All (The Reunion Remix)

by trascendenza



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Community: remixthedrabble, Gen, Remix
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-05-28
Updated: 2007-05-28
Packaged: 2017-10-04 02:15:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trascendenza/pseuds/trascendenza
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Doctor has friends in high places.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Maddest of Them All (The Reunion Remix)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [With a Twist](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/2978) by mscongeniality. 



"California, July 16, 1860," he announced with satisfaction, looping his thumbs up under the collar of the completely appalling jacket he was wearing as a concession to the year which, frankly, surprised Rose. For the one, the Doctor, while conservative in his clothing choices, rarely wore anything that didn't suit his figure but this… fur-lined leather monstrosity was a little painful for her to look at directly.

And, usually, The Doctor wasn't one to enjoy dressing up the way she did—she had decided that this was because he hadn't the slightest chance of blending in anywhere he went, no matter what he looked like. He just wasn't the type of man who could go unnoticed.

"Something special about this day?" She asked, knowing that if she questioned him directly about the clothing that she'd never have any hope of getting an answer.

The Doctor walked around the edge of the wooden building they'd parked beside and Rose picked up her petticoats to follow.

"Today, my dear Rose, is a _very_ special day."

"Why?"

Turning the corner, he opened a set of swinging bar doors for her with a gentlemanly half-bow.

Undeterred by his gallantry, she was about to ask him again when a shout from across the room cut straight through her intention.

"As I live and breathe, The Doctor has returned!"

A man with a shock of dark hair and walrus mustache rose from his seat and walked towards them, arms extended, a sword banging at the side of his hip. Upon first sight, he reminded Rose of the Doctor—here also was a man who, on the outward, was nothing remarkable, but she could also tell that he would never blend in. His presence would abide by nothing less.

"Because," the Doctor said, putting a hand on her shoulder and she could feel him grinning even without turning about, "you get to meet my old friend, the utterly mad and _utterly_ entertaining Emperor of the United States."


End file.
